Revolver Ocelot
|} Revolver Ocelot is a main and playable character in Metal Gear: The Ultimate Patriot. He is a gadget user and is voiced by Patric Zimmerman. Biography After literally being born in a firefight from The Boss herself, Adamska was taken away of his mother as a child and was raised as the GRU, always having a special treatmeat, because unbeknowest to him, but the legendary Boss is his actual mother. He was given his own codename, Ocelot, and given his own unit. Being beaten by Naked Snake, Ocelot took his suggestion and started to wield a revolver, specifically a Single Action Army. Ocelot started to respect Naked Snake, even becoming partners later, but, Ocelot was turned out to be an agent. Later, he joined FOXHOUND under the command of Liquid Snake, one of Naked Snake's biological sons. He had his hand severed by Grey Fox and later got a replacement from Liquid's corpse. Through the nanomachines that connected the arm together, Liquid possessed Ocelot, making the hybrid Liquid Ocelot. However, at the aftermath of Snake's career, Big Boss informed him that Ocelot simply used therapy and drugs to adapt the persona of Liquid Snake to fool the Patriots. Movelist *'Revolver's Wrath:' Ocelot spins out his revolver and fires two rounds (Note: If the player has the Liquid skin, it is an EAA Thor) *'SOP Assault:' Ocelot makes a gun with his finger, yells "BANG!", causing great pain to the opponent. If the invisible wave hit the opponent, Ocelot will yell "BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE SONS OF THE PATRIOTS!" as the hit opponent screams out in pain *'Titiling Taunt:' Ocelot does his signature pose, complete with the "You're pretty good!", but the finger guns are his actual revolvers, making him fire *'Spinning Smack:' Ocelot grabs him opponent by the collar and spins his revolver in their face, repeatedly hitting them *'KGBeatdown: '''Ocelot punches his opponent in the stomach twice and headbutts them Nano-Move A shockwave erupts from Ocelot, stunning anyone who has The System in them. He walks over to them, pulls out a stun knife, and stabs them in the shoulder. He then starts to punch them repeatedly finishing off with a roundhouse to the head, causing them to land on their knife, electrocouting them. As they're on their knees, he aims a revolver/thor at the back of the opponent's head and fires. Alternate Skins *'Default:' Ocelot has a cowboy like attire from ''Twin Snakes *'A New GRU:' Ocelot has his skin from Snake Eater, even having Joshua Keaton replace all of his voice overs *'Prank the Patriots:' Ocelot has his Liquid Ocelot skin from Guns of the Patriots and has his EAA Thor holstered instead of his SAA. *'Shirtless Spy:' Ocelot has his Liquid Ocelot skin, just without a shirt nor sunglasses, making him resemble how he looked like right before his death Gallery Assocelot.png|Ocelot in his opening with his "A New GRU" skin. Ocelot.jpg|Ocelot in his "Prank the Patriots" skin on the character select screen. BATM.jpg|A match between "Shirtless Spy" Ocelot and "Old Snake" in Outer Haven. Category:Metal Gear Category:Gadget Users Category:Males